ROBLOX Gone LOL
Roblox Gone LOL is ExpitheCat's longest running series, beginning in September 2010, and ending in May 2015. The series contained 35 episodes in total, including the final "End of ROBLOX Gone LOL" video. The series involves the use of the ROBLOX Gone Crazy format established by JJ5x5, using clips and footage to make a montage of jokes in each episode. Episodes # Roblox Gone LOL # Roblox Gone LOL 2 # Roblox Gone LOL 3 # Roblox Gone LOL Halloween Special # Roblox Gone LOL 5 # Roblox Gone LOL 6 # Roblox Gone LOL Christmas Special # Roblox Gone LOL 8 # Roblox Gone LOL 9 # Roblox Gone LOL 10 # Roblox Gone LOL 11 # Roblox Gone LOL 12 Halloween Special # Roblox gone LOL 13 (Half-Thanksgiving Special) # Roblox Gone LOL 14: Christmas Special 2011 # Roblox Gone LOL 15 # Roblox Gone LOL 16! # Roblox Gone LOL 17 - Birthday + Easter Special # Roblox Gone LOL 18 # Roblox Gone LOL 19 =D # Roblox Gone LOL 20 Epicsodes Special # Roblox Gone LOL 21: Sandwich Adventure # Roblox Gone LOL 22 - Halloween Special 2012! # Roblox Gone LOL 23 - Christmas Special # Roblox Gone LOL 24 - My Little Bandicoot: Wumpa Fruit is Magic # Roblox Gone LOL 25 - ROBLAWKS GAMERZZZ!!! # Roblox Gone LOL 26 - Back to the Normal Days, woohoo! # Roblox Gone LOL 27 - Return of teh Kitteh force! # Roblox Gone LOL 28 Rainbow Randomness # Roblox Gone LOL 29 - 2muchtrains4u # Roblox Gone LOL 30 - Easter and Birthdays # Roblox Gone LOL 31 - I LUV PINKIE PIE # Roblox Gone LOL 32 - Halloween Special I guess # Roblox Gone LOL 33 - Christmas Time! # ROBLOX Gone LOL 34 - Sample Text # The End of ROBLOX Gone LOL # ROBLOX Gone LOL 35 | The True Ending History and Creation The Start ExpitheCat, who was still young and also fairly new to Youtube, wanted to create a series that was inspired by JJ5x5's ROBLOX Gone Crazy, which at the time was a popular ROBLOX series on Youtube (enough to where the creator of it had an official ROBLOX hat created in his honor), as well as a similar series one of his (at the time) friends made. The first video was edited using various clips that ExpitheCat recorded (some of which being in other videos he had created), with the second video and onward generally having a lot of footage recorded just for the purpose of the series. The first three videos were generally filmed with CamStudio, and were also of a lesser quality due to lag and the second and third videos having an issue where ExpitheCat's entire screen was captured rather than just the ROBLOX window. ROBLOX Gone LOL Halloween Special (the fourth video) would be the first video of ExpitheCat's to be recorded with FRAPS, which saw an improvement in video quality from that point forward. They then uploaded the fifth, sixth and seventh videos (the seventh being a Christmas special) through the rest of the year. A slight hiatus would occur at the beginning of 2011, largely due to having issues with their video editing software. ROBLOX Gone LOL 8 was intended to be edited and uploaded in March, but was delayed until May of 2011. The series stagnated again during the summer, partially due to ExpitheCat going out of town for vacation, but it was brought back with more consistent uploads from August through the end of the year as the ninth through fourteenth videos were created. A 50 second "theme song" was also created for the series and was used in the next few episodes. The first episode of 2012 wouldn't be uploaded until February due to ExpitheCat moving during January of that year, however between then and March the fifteenth through seventeenth videos were created. The next episode wouldn't be published until July, partially due to ExpitheCat once again going on vacation out of town during the end of May and the entirety of June. The eighteenth episode would be the last one with the "theme song," albeit being interrupted with an intro gag. The nineteenth episode was uploaded, followed by the twentieth which was treated as a "special" episode and ended up being the longest out of the ROBLOX Gone LOL videos. ROBLOX Gone LOL: The Movie was also planned about this time, however was cancelled after one part was uploaded. The twenty-first through twenty-fourth were uploaded between September of 2012 and January of 2013. However, after this, the series would hit it's most major hiatus. 2013 Hiatus and Creative Drought In 2013, ExpitheCat severely slowed down in terms of video making. This was aided by a lot of personal issues going on in their life during that time, including family issues and moving homes, but the biggest reason was largely due to being downgraded to their old computer, which made filming much more laggy and harder than it was on their parents' computer. Aside for a few filler videos, ROBLOX Gone LOL 25 would be the only major video of any kind that ExpitheCat created between the uploading of ROBLOX Gone LOL 24 and Christmas of 2013. This video would also prove to end up being of much lower quality than the ROBLOX Gone LOL videos uploaded in 2011 and 2012, which a prominent issue being lag. ExpitheCat would ultimately return to making videos after Christmas of 2013, when they got a new computer from their parents. On January 2, 2014, the 26th ROBLOX Gone LOL episode was uploaded, returning ExpitheCat to their normal editing schedule. 2014 Creative Peak, and Ending During 2014, ExpitheCat would return to creating videos on a more regular basis.In April, the ROBLOX Gone LOL series hit 30 episodes, and the next three would be created during the rest of the year, however at a slower rate than in the first few months. About this time, ExpitheCat began experimenting with other types of videos, including the now cancelled Sodor Railway Friends on their TTTE focused channel, as well as a few Let's Play videos on the regular channel. About this time, ExpitheCat was losing interest in creating the ROBLOX Gone LOL series. In general, they weren't having fun with the video editing process and ultimately wanted to be done with the series. ExpitheCat decided to plan an end to the series in 2015, with a reboot of the movie. The 34th video would be uploaded, including a cliffhanger for the movie, however ExpitheCat ultimately decided just to be done with the series and didn't feel like putting the effort into creating a movie. As a result, the ROBLOX Gone LOL series would officially end with "The End of ROBLOX Gone LOL" being uploaded on May 2, 2015. After this, ExpitheCat would enter another creative drought in general that lasted for a few years, with their channel being primarily used for "filler" videos. This creative drought would be largely aided by ExpitheCat beginning to plan out The Two Cats and focusing more on writing in general. ROBLOX Gone LOL 35 Despite ending the series in 2015, ExpitheCat would return to it once more in 2019 with ROBLOX Gone LOL 35. This was not intended to "bring the series back" but more or less as a throwback and a way to create an "official" finale of the series. ROBLOX Gone LOL 35 was uploaded on July 24, 2019. Cancelled Episodes/Specials Roblox Gone LOL: The Movie (conceptualized and cancelled in 2012, brought up again in 2014 and cancelled again in 2015) Roblox Gone LOL: Christmas Countdown (cancelled after two parts in 2012) Trivia * To this day, ROBLOX Gone LOL was ExpitheCat's longest running series, mostly due to the easiness of putting together footage without any storytelling throughout the years. The series ended due to his interest in the series declining and him feeling the series starting to go downhill and his lack of creative ideas and wit for the series. However, after the end ExpitheCat feels that his main Youtube channel lost it's identity and it's footing as he moved away from ROBLOX videos. * The stylization of ROBLOX Gone LOL is fairly inconsistent, as up until the last couple episodes the "Roblox" wasn't capitalized and in this case is referred to with the ROBLOX all capitalized, and is often referred to by the creator in that way since the end. * Ideas for ROBLOX Gone LOL movies were brought up several times during the series, however were cancelled each time. The first part of a ROBLOX Gone LOL movie was uploaded in 2012, however was cancelled overall shortly after and the trailer, sneak peek and Part 1 of the series was unlisted. * In 2012, an idea for a ROBLOX Gone LOL Christmas Countdown came about where two weeks prior a small clip would be uploaded for each day until Christmas. This idea was scrapped two clips in and replaced with a full Roblox Gone LOL special. * Up until Roblox Gone LOL 19, each Roblox Gone LOL episode simply referred to with a number to keep the episodes in order barring holiday specials. Beginning with Roblox Gone LOL 19 =D, each Roblox Gone LOL episode up until the end had it's own subtitle. * The first Halloween and Christmas specials of the series did not have a corresponding number and were simply referred to as their respective specials. The next Halloween and Christmas specials both had a number with them the following year. * Roblox Gone LOL Halloween Special (Episode 4) is a very different type of episode than the others, as it is more focused on the plot of thomasfan6 (as a character) being lost on a Haunted Ship built by his friend Joonas08Joonas and followed more of the formula for his previous series ROBLOX Epicsodes with the only bit of the segment formula being the Party place commercial in the middle of the episode. This formula was never used again, but would've been used again with the ROBLOX Gone LOL Movie if it hadn't gotten cancelled. Because of the different type of episode, ExpitheCat considers this video his favorite Roblox Gone LOL episode Category:Web series Category:Youtube series Category:ROBLOX series